Financial transactions are a crucial part of our everyday lives. On one end, there are financial transactions between merchants and consumers. On the other end, there are financial transactions between consumers. To service non-sophisticated consumers, payment from one party to another should remain simple and easy to execute. However, any solutions for consumer-to-consumer payments, especially over the Internet, must balance the need for security and authentication, as well as the need for simplicity of execution.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the disclosed technology. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the disclosed technology. Moreover, while the invention is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the invention to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the invention is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.